Only Time Can Tell
by SpokenWords07
Summary: I showed up her doorstep and fell in. I told her I was alone and she told me not anymore. She told me she forgot what love feels like and I want to show her what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters they belong to Disney**

Man I can barely stand right now I just have one more flight of stairs to her apartment.

I'm at a low point in my life and I don't know how to fix it. Everyone close to me left me to fiend on my own.

I lost my parents, I lost my girlfriend, my best friend moved and I have no one else to turn to except her. I hope she understands I don't know how much more I can take.

I finally reach the final step and make it to her door then knocked. I hope she hears me its really late but I just escaped some guys.

She opened the door rubbing her eyes, "Who the fuck is- Princess…Kim what"

She didn't even finish her sentence and I passed out.

Two Days Later

I finally wake up to sunlight blinding me. I look around and realize this place doesn't seem familiar.

"Your finally up Princess someone must have got you good with you dropping dead at my door," she said walking over to me.

"Ummm …Shego I know I just showed up at your place unexpected but I had nowhere else to go and you're the only other person I could think of," I said looking up at her.

Shego looked down at me and smirked, "Pumpkin, just rest right now we can worry about everything else later. I have to go to work for now I'll be back in some hours, I made you some food for the day".

I nodded my head and watched her walk towards the door when I called her, "Shego," she turned back, "Thank you for everything," she nodded her head and walked out the door.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and instantly fell asleep but this time with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate them a lot, well heres chap 2 enjoy...**

I woke up again and my stomach was growling uncontrollably. I remembered Shego said she left some food for me to cook.

I got up off the couch and smelled myself instantly I smelled horribly. I got by the kitchen and saw a set of towels on the counter.

I took a long hot shower and I headed back to the kitchen. I heard the phone ring then a voice came from the answer machine, "Babe its me, I'm so sorry for this but I got to go out of town again on business. I'm really sorry again I'll make it up on our next anniversary, love you bye".

Hmmm I didn't know Shego had a girlfriend let alone like girls, wait scratch that I did my gaydar is good. Man her food is so good, she made me grilled chicken and mashed potatoes. I think Shego just might be kind of domesticated.

I got back on the couch to watch tv then fell back asleep.

Dream

"Kim I can't believe you," she yelled at me.

"Baby I'm sorry, you know I am I knew how much this meant to you, you know I never try to hurt you".

"Why couldn't you put me before them, don't you love me don't you want me to be happy," she yelled back.

I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, "You know you do and I hope that's what I give you".

She snatched her hand back, "That's just it, you don't anymore I'm sorry but its over," and with that said she walked a way.

The scenery change and I was in my living room.

"Kim, this is ridiculous and unacceptable, I won't except it I refuse to," my dad said turning his back to me.

Tears started forming in my eyes, "But dad, why I'm still the same girl you know, I'm still smart and save the world. I do anything you want, why can't you feel the same for me".

"No, I won't feel the same because I can't love any daughter of mine liking the same sex its unhealthy. I won't tolerate in my house, so you can fix yourself or get out my house," He said before walking out the room.

My mom called out to him, "But james," and she found herself quickly cutoff, "But nothing, its final," he said finally storming out the room.

I looked at my mom and pleaded, "Please mom, just understand me".

She lowered her head and walked out the room turning her back on me like everyone.

The Scene changed again and I was at on a park bench with a girl whose face I couldn't make out.

I'm sitting her softly crying, "I'm alone and I don't know what to do anymore".

She rubbed my back softly trying to comfort me, "Kim, that's not true you know why," she said tilting my head up and I shook no, "Cause as long as your with me you'll never be alone". The girl leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

Dream End

I woke up to the smell of something delicious in the kitchen and looked over the couch to see Shego in there cooking. I touch my lips from my dream, "My cooking smell that good you can taste it on your lips already," she said laughing.

I grinned widely, "Yeah, the food you made for me earlier was so good, thank you so much," I said getting up from the couch walking towards the kitchen.

"No problem, I had to make dinner early because I have to go out to dinner with my girlfriend for our 6 month anniversary," she said with a smile.

I looked down at the ground wondering how she was going to take this when I tell her about the message, "Uh, Shego about that your girlfriend left a message on the answering machine for you".

She walked over to the answering machine and played the message. As soon she heard it her whole demeanor dropping into disappointment, I felt so bad for Shego.

I have an idea why not take Shego out it just might work, "Kim, I'm just going to go lay down for the rest of the day, dinner is done so go head and eat up".

She was sulking out the room before I called her, "Shego, how bout I take you out tonight to celebrate," she shook her head no. "Come on, we can have fun a couple drinks, go dancing, if you aren't having fun just tell me and we can come back home".

She turns around and smiles a little bit, "I guess, come on I know the perfect spot", I stop her though, "Well, I do have to get dressed and I get to choose, its your day you should get treated".

I hope everything goes right tonight, I want to take care of her like she took care of me, I guess only time can tell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shegooooooo," I heard Kim call me while I'm standing in the mirror smoothing out my dress. I have on a strapless dress that ended right above my knee with stilettos on and my hair had loose curls at the end.

"Shego come on, we're going to be late," I open my door and walk out my room, "Okay, Kim gosh here I come".

I lift my head up and see Kim standing in front of me, God she looked…she looked so good I've never seen her like this before. She snapped me out own thoughts, "Finally now we can go, I made reservations at a restaurant already," she grabbed my hand and we walked out. We were walking and Kim was talking about going to GoU, she had on this green dress that matched her eyes, her dress stopped well above her knees to show her long gorgeous legs. I can only imagine having her against a wall with her legs wrapped around my waist squeezing with her panting and screaming my name.

"Shego…Shego…Shego," yeah that's exactly how it would sound over and over. She waves her hands in my face, "Shego…Shego what are you thinking about, did you even hear me," she asked as we stopped.

I turned to look at her, I never seen Kim in this light and I can't I got to let this feeling go, "No I'm sorry, what did you ask me", she giggled at me, "So, do you go in your own world often but I asked where you and girlfriend meet at".

"Oh, we met at a club awhile back nothing special a regular meet up".

We walked into the restaurant and we made our way to our seats. A waiter came over and asked us for our drinks, "I'll have a Shirley temple please," I would have protested but I remembered that she's not 21 yet, "I'll have a vodka and cranberry".

"Kim, I have a question, why did you come to my apartment a couple of days ago in the middle of the night," she sighed and started to play with her silverware but finally answered, "Ummm a mixture of things made me leave Middleton so early. My dad kicked me out of the house because he found out I had a girlfriend, then my girlfriend dumped me the night I came to your house, Ron left for school in France a couple of weeks ago, and I had a mission that I got my ass kicked on plus I do remember you owing me once upon a time. But that's a talk for a different day, its your day today no need to bring it down because of me". I looked her with my eyebrow arched trying to remember when I said I owed her but we can argue about that a different time.

My cellphone started to ring and I mouthed I be ring back to Kim, it was my girlfriend Janelle calling, "Hello, what's sup Janelle" "Baby, I'm so sorry about tonight, I just wanted to call you to say happy anniversary" "Yeah, happy anniversary to you too" "I really wish I could be there" "I wish you could too, when are you coming back" "In a couple of days and I'll be back in your arms again, well I have to go I have another meeting, ok love you bye," she hung up the phone and I sighed walking back into the restaurant. I thought I saw someone out the corner of my eye but it couldn't be them they are across the country right now.

I walked over to my table with Kim and sit down again. She smiled at me and dinner went as good as she planned. I had a lot of fun with Kim and but maybe had a little too much to drink.

We walked well Kim held me up to walk back to my apartment. When we got into the apartment Kim took my to my room and took off my stilettos. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the bed with me, "Pumpkiiiiiiin, you're sooooo purttty, did you know that," I said giggling.

She got off the bed and pulled the covers back for me to under, she laughed at me "Shego, I think its time for you to go to sleep, you're lucky it's Saturday tomorrow, goodnight". She pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead, that's the last thing I remembered.

I woke up sprawled on my bed with a headache, I rolled over and looked at the clocked, 12:30 man I had way too much to drink. I get up and put on a robe then made my way to the kitchen. I see Kim watching tv on the couch, "Your finally up, I thought you were going to sleep the day away," I cut my eyes at her as she laughed at me, "My head hurts and I need coffee".

I saw coffee already sitting for me on the counter and grabbed it taking a sip. I sat next to Kim on the couch, "Kim, I know your starting school on Monday, so where are you staying".

She looked at me and scratched her head smiling nervously, she was about to talk when I cut her off, "Yes Princess you can stay here, I needed a roommate anyways," she jumped out of her blanket and almost knocked my coffee out of my hand, "Ok, ok your welcome now you can get off of me".

I got off the couch and looked down at her cheesing grinning widely from ear to ear. I was about to walk off but I double looked with the blanket off of her and she was just in a sports bra and little boy shorts. Her stomach was more toned then my stomach with each ab just waiting for my tongue to run across them and her breast were just sitting there calling for me to lay my head there. I don't even want to get started on her legs again, she waved her hand in my face I guess she was talking, "Shego, I asked why do you work for GJ now".

I smirked looking down at her, "Well, cause someone decided to take a break from saving the world," she eyeballed me knowing that wasn't the reason, "Okay because Drakken had this insane idea that me and him were meant for each with wedding bells. I was in right field and he was alllllllllll the way on the other side of the world".

Pumpkin was laughing like that was the funniest thing she's ever heard in her life and I don't know how Drakken proposing to me is funny, I felt like I was on Punk'd. "So, why'd your ex dump you," that question defiantly got her to stop laughing, "She said she couldn't handle my superhero lifestyle and that she couldn't keep waking up in the middle of the night to have me beaten at her doorsteps to have her bandage me up wondering if I'll ever be on her doorstep dead. Also, she couldn't take that the world always won over her and that she was never put first. I told her she deserved someone take would give her the world and she told me there's plenty of people who would, she told me it was over and walked out. That's why I haven't been doing to many missions lately until when I showed up here. Anyways though, how are you and your girlfriend relationship".

I sighed and sipped more of my coffee sitting back down on the couch, Kim turned laying her head in my lap, "I'd say she's just there most of the time, I love her but that's it there's no depth or real feeling. The only bad thing is that she's always gone on trips and sometimes I never get to see her. But she also shows me a good time and attention everyone wants it, she was one of the few who didn't run off because I'm green or different I think that's what I like about her," she looked up at me to say, "I think that you don't want to end up alone just like everyone in the world, there's nothing different about you than the next person except you can make plasma hahah. But, I'm going to take a shower," Kim got off the couch and smiled walking off but turned her head to talk leaning on the wall, "One more thing, I think anyone would be crazy not to want you besides green is such a good look on me," she winked then smiled seductively at me swaying her hips more on purpose at she walked on the room.

I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I need to try to remember that but GOD that Kim Possible is something else. She is going to be the death of me especially as my roommate, I guess only time can tell…..


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate all of them, ok to the other stuff I'm going to put a huge twist on the story so Kigo fans just hang in there don't get to mad at me ok thanks keep reading and reviewing plz**

Kim POV

I'm walking on the Go University campus, its so exciting to be here I like all of my classes. I'm double majoring in biology and chemistry, I think I'm going to go into marine biology. This campus is so big and has so many things to do here, I think I'm going to the food court I'm so hungry.

I walk into the food court to see the last person I expected my ex Bonnie and she's looking straight at me. She smiles nervously at me, wave at her and we walk over to each other. I give her a hug holding onto her longer then usual I can't lie and say I didn't miss her. We walk to an open table sitting down, "Bonnie, I didn't know that you were going to GoU, what made you come here," she smiled at me I missed that smile, "I came here for an education silly and I knew you were coming here, you're my best friend so I wanted to be close". She looked down at the table then sighed, "Kim, I'm really sorry how we ended I was just going through a rough time and I took it out on you. I still care for you though I still want you to be in my life and I want to be in yours even if we're not together". I smiled at Bonnie and took her hand in mines, "I would like that a lot Bonnie I really would. I have a place to live in town, you should come over sometime".

Bonnie and I caught up on everything that has happened in the past week or so, then she invited me over to see her dorm. I didn't have any more classes for the day so I went over to see her room, "So, this is where I stay do you like it, I know its not that big but I survive in it". I looked around the room it was pretty simple for Bonnie, it had a lot of pictures of us around the room and all of the cheerleading competition trophies we won back in high school.

I walked around the room then looked on her desk to see our graduation picture together, that was one of our best days together we had no interruptions it was just us. I looked at Bonnie with the picture in my hand, "Bonnie, you know I never put the world in front of you I just didn't know how to balance it well enough. I'm really sorry for the way I made you feel that you were less then everyone else cause you were all that I had to tell you the truth. I just wanted to let you know that and I hold no hard feelings towards you for it because you deserve someone better than me". She had tears in her eyes and ran over to hug me, we stay like that for a long time till I had to go, "I have to go I promised my roommate that I would clean up the house before she gets off of work, but I'll see you around right", she nodded towards me and I made my way back to the apartment with a smile.

Bonnie POV

She says that I deserve someone better but I still want her and only her, she still has my heart.

Shego POV

Ughh I hate working for the stupid Global Justice but I guess this is better than working for that lunatic still. I'm sitting in my office right now waiting to get off, I had to stop a dumb ass robbery that 5 idiots had no point of making if they knew I was going to stop it. They just waste my time day in and day out, but I guess this keeps me busy.

It finally was 5pm so I could leave this place but Betty stopped me on my way out, "Shego, you been doing good work lately keep this up and I just might have to promote you," promote me damn that means more paperwork, I nod at her then make my way out. I get to my car and Janelle waiting there for me with a big smile on her face she hugged me, "Shego I missed you, we should go out to eat today". I shook my head no and she frowned, "I'm making dinner at home you can come over and meet my new roommate, then everyone is happy," she tried to pout then tried a different way to convince me. She stood on her tip toes then grabbed my earlobe with her teeth then whispered, "Baby, if we go out to eat we can go back to my place and have some time alone". I smiled at the thought but she has to know who runs this relationship what I say goes, "Nope, nice try though we're going to eat at my place drive over there, I'll see you in about 2 hours ok," I kissed her then got in my car.

I get to the house to find it spotless and Kim sleeping on the couch. I made my way to my room to change into more comfortable clothes then I went into the kitchen to get dinner started. I looked into the refrigerator to find it full of food, I don't remember going shopping then I remember Kim talking about helping out since she wasn't paying rent maybe her living her won't be so bad after all.

I was almost done with dinner when the doorbell rang, Kim woke up rubbing her head to answer the door it was Janelle she looked at Kim crazy I guess wondering who she is, "Who might you be, this is Shego's apartment right". Kim seemed like she was still half sleep, "Ah yeah, I'm Shego's new roommate, I'm Kim you must be Janelle," Kim reached out to shake her hand. Janelle looked down at her hand like something was wrong with it gosh that girl could be so rude sometimes. She walked straight to the kitchen to me and tried to give me a kiss, yeah right like I would after her little stunt at the door, I stepped back from her she looked at me shocked, "Baby, what's wrong with you, never mind that I'm ready for dinner then I was thinking we can go to my place or out for a drink". I looked at her and rolled my eyes then scuffed, "Well see after your little stunt at the door you better be happy that I let you eat, I told you about being fucking rude seems you need to be taught again. Kim I'm sorry for her, she likes to act out sometimes don't mind her," Kim just nodded at continued to watch tv while Janelle sulked on the couch.

We all ate dinner, I made steak and lobster since it was suppose to be a good dinner. "Shego, how was your day at work," Janelle asked me trying to fix her mistakes she seem sincere though, "It was good I guess, Betty is thinking of promoting me to sergeant soon," she smiled at me, "Baby that's so good, I'm excited for you". Kim looked at me smiling too with a mouth full of food, "Yeah, that's really good Shego," I smiled back at her then I remembered today was her first day of school, "So Kim how was your first day of college". She chewed her food then answered, "It was really good I'm kind of stacked with classes because I'm double majoring but I'll be fine plus one of my good friends is going there so it will be fun". I could feel Janelle eyes burning a hole into me, I could tell she was getting jealous of Kim's attention but I don't really care, "So, are you still going to do the hero thing while your in school" she shrugged her arms like she wasn't sure yet, "I want to still help the world but I want to live my own life right now, I'll help if I'm really needed but I mean the good guys have you know so that's always a plus. It will probably be like once a week but we can always spar so I can stay in shape," I laughed at her, "Yeah so you can get your ass kicked like always". She looked at me as if I was lying, "Shego its ok to try to impress your girlfriend but you never beat I'm pretty sure it was the other way around. We can go see right now on top of the roof if you want," I stand up pushing my chair out, "Kim, I can beat you in seven moves I always went easy on you," she started to walk towards the door, "We'll see about that lets go".

Janelle grabbed my hand obviously upset, "Shego, what about us spending time together I have work in the morning," I pull her with me to the door, "Janelle we will after this you know I don't back down from a fight especially from Kim Possible". We got to the roof and Kim was already in her fighting stance. I charged her and she jumped then bounced off the wall then flew at me with a kick, I blocked it hitting her towards the ground. She landed in a handstand then went for a leg sweep, I grabbed her by the ankle but she reversed out of it. I could hear Janelle cheering for me in the back I turned to look then Kim saw opportunity to kick me in the stomach that sent me flying into the wall, man that's 3 moves I still got it though. I looked around but I couldn't find her then I looked up and saw her coming down to me, I jumped up to fight her mid air. She threw a punch at me but I blocked it then she flipped trying to throw an overhead kick but I blocked that to with both of my forearms. I knew I had to finish her before we hit the ground so I x'd my arms out then that threw her off balance with enough time for me to hit her midsection then pin her on the ground.

I have Kim on the ground with her arms pinned above her head with me straddling her hips, I look down at her chest heaving up and down with sweat running all over them. I stared down into her intensely then I heard Janelle way to ruin a moment, "Shego, get off her right now," I looked down at Kim again then she leaned up to my ear to whisper while making sure her lips grazed my ear softly with word, "Or you could stay right here, I mean you did win right Shego". Kim Kim Kim she is getting me in so much trouble but I don't care, "Yeah I did win I told you I would," then I was pulled right off of her by Janelle then dragged upstairs but I was still in a dazed from Kim.

"Shego, I don't like that girl at all she wants you and I don't want her to be your roommate," Janelle was just talking and talking, if she knew how good Kim looked man she could she why I stayed on top of her so long. If only Kim was older but she's so much younger than me but she's everything in a girl I look for, she is smart, gorgeous, strong, doesn't take shit, and has a bad side that people don't know about. I just can't get over the age even though I want to, "Did you hear me Shego," I don't even know what she asked but I just kissed her deeply then pull apart. I see Kim walk in the door behind Janelle then I look back down at her, "What are you worrying about I'm with you right and I'd never cheat on you ok so just stop all this non sense. Let me get in the shower then we can go to bed," she finally shut up then I made my way to the room when I saw Kim walking out her room in just a towel. She saw me staring at her so she walked my way then pushed me against the wall then leaned into me, "Shego if you want to stare longer I can just take a picture for you, would you like that," I couldn't talk I mean she can't be serious so I just nodded my head. Then she back up walking to the bathroom door but she stopped turning her head, "I would rather take the picture sans the towel though," I tried to turn my head quick enough to see but all I saw was a towel on the ground and the door shut.

I walked over to pick up the towel smelling it, God it smelled like sweet strawberries. That girl is going to be the death of me but she's so young what would everyone think of me I mean I'm almost 9 years older than her, no I won't I have a safe relationship I'm content, at least I hope so. I guess only time can tell now……


	5. Chapter 5

Shego's POV

I finally got promoted to Sergeant and I'm actually happy about it. I know I've always had this "fuck the world" attitude…then again I have always wanted to be accepted by society, too. It finally seems like it going to happen. Betty even thinks that I could possibly take over for her one day - being the old hag she is.

I finished up my paperwork and made my way out the door. I called Janelle on my phone. "Hello, baby, let's go out tonight I just got promoted!"

"Aww, congrats Shego, but I can't. I have to work all night and I can't get out of it".

I know something is up; lately she never has time for me anymore. "Well, alright then Janelle. Call me when you can make time for me then."

I make my way back in the apartment to find it completely empty and head to the bathroom to take a long deserved shower. It was so relaxing just laying in the hot water but I eventually got out needing a nap. I woke up to loud music ready to cuss Kimmie out. I walked into the living room to see her dancing on the couch. "Kimmie, get the fuck off the couch and turn that shit down NOW!"

She got off the couch and ran to hug me, "Grr, grouchy Shego…I'm glad you finally woke up. And congratulations on your promotion! You're really climbing your way to the top of GJ."

I pulled back kind of confused on how she knew I got a promotion. "Wait, Pumpkin, how did you know that I got a promotion today?" She giggled at me and we sat down on the couch.

"Cause I went to talk to Doctor Director today. She seems persistent to hand me over a job with GJ, but that's not the life I want. If I join then I won't have the free life that I have right now. Plus I can help more people going by into the medical or science field. I think she's starting to get upset about it. But who cares? It's time to put me first instead of the world for a change."

I just sat there and smiled at her for a couple of moments. I forgot that she has been saving the world for her entire high school experience. Now she just wants to be normal for a change. Kim got up making her way to the door signaling for me.

"Where might we be going?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "We are going to celebrate your promotion. Doy! Are you up for some ice cream?" I smiled at her; she's perfect…she really is.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

She jumped up giving me a high five and yelled, "Spankin'! Let's go!"

We head just down the street to a Coldstone and are stopped by brunette and a boy. "Kim, over here!" She looked up then pulled me with her over towards the girl. I remember that girl, she was at the apartment about two weeks ago.

Flashback

I had just woke up in the middle of the night, I thought I heard something in the tv still on. Its probably just Kim up to the crack of dawn again. I unwrap myself of Janelle, yeah she is spending the night surprisingly. I made my way out to the hallway and stopped instantly, there was Kim with a brunette making out. I had no idea that Kim was seeing a girl at the time, I guess I thought she just liked me.

I was about to go back but I saw Kim pull away from the girl, she had an unreadable expression on her face. "What's wrong Kim, did I do something wrong"?

Kim looked up at the girl and moved so they could both be sitting regularly, "Bon, you know I'll always love you but I can't love you the way you want me too. I'm really sorry but I can only be your best friend".

The girl had tears coming down her face, Kim wiped the drops away from her face, "Kim, I'm sorry for what I did I was just really scared for you, I thought that you would really get hurt. What I did seemed like that was the only way to get your attention but I still have the same feelings for you they never changed. I love you so much, you still have my heart even though you don't want it".

Kim pulled her into her hugging her, "Bon, you deserved so much more than what I can give you. You deserve someone thats going to sweep you off your feet and always be there for you. You know that I can't guarantee that for you and I want you to have those things. You're beautiful and you know it, there's thousands a people just waiting to have a girl like you".

The girl shook her head as if she didn't care what Kim was saying, "But I don't want them I want you, I need you with me".

Kim leaned down then kissed the girl's forehead, "Bonnie you have but as your best-friend, I know thats not how you want me but thats how it is now. I need you in my life and I want you there, can you be there for me please. Bonnie, can you be there with me even if your just my best friend".

She looked up at Kim staring intently then nodded, "Yeah, I guess I can do that for you".

Flashback End

She hugged the brunette and shook the boy's hand. "Bonnie, this is Shego. Shego, this is one of my best friends and this is her date Marcus." We all introduced ourselves and sat down at a table for a little while. Kim talked to Bonnie. "So, where did you meet?"

"I met him walking back to the dorms yesterday and we instantly clicked". The boy smiled at Kim, checking out way more than her face. But Kim must not have noticed. Instead she asked, "So, do you play any sports or anything?"

I don't like the way he smiled at Kim.

"I play football. I'm the star quarterback for GoU. Are you going to come see me play with Bonnie?"

Kim laughed at him and nodded her head, "I'm going to the football games to see my best friend cheerlead. I've had my fair share of football players already. Besides, I think police officers are way sexier!" I turned my head towards her and grinned, then looked at Marcus smirking.

Bonnie laughed at Kim, "Really Kimmie, you sure you just don't like boys anymore?" Kim laughed at Bonnie grabbing her hand, "Oh yeah I forgot that part! I don't want to hold you up anymore for your date. I'll come over to your dorm after my lab." We got up and Kim and Bonnie kissed each other on the cheeks.

We walked up the street just enjoying each other company when Kim finally spoke, "I didn't like him very much. But if Bonnie likes him I guess I'm going to at least have to try, ya know?"

I nodded my head towards her then looked up to see someone I wasn't expecting to. That can't be her. It better not be her. I pull Kim with me to get a closer look at them; we finally caught up to the couple.

I am so damn furious right now. Enraged, plasma is all over me. I yelled, "Janelle, what the fuck!? Who the fuck is this!? I promise you; whoever the hell you are…you have 5 fucking seconds to get outta here before I burn your fucking face!"

The other woman looked at me as if I was crazy. "Excuse me; this is my fiancé you are yelling at. And we are out trying to have a nice dinner, so what are you going on about?" I look at Janelle wishing I could just burn her with my eyes. I feel Kim tug at my arm.

Janelle just stood there like a dumb fucking deer in headlights. I'm ready to choke the living hell out of her! She tries to come towards me and I shoot plasma in front of her. "Shego just let me explain everything. Please, just listen to me for 5 minutes."

Fuck that shit! She's lucky to be fucking living right now. "I'm not listening to shit you have to say! Don't ever fucking call, don't look my way, don't breathe near me! Don't come around if you know what's good for you! Come on Kim. Let's leave this bitch with her…'fiancé'…"

I pull Kim with me walking away in rage, but she stops me. She looks at me and hugs me, just holding me for I don't know how long. She grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers leading me into Coldstone. She looks at the menu thinking of what she wants. "I'll have a strawberry banana rendezvous and a birthday cake please. Can you also put a candle in the birthday cake? My wonderful roommate just got promoted to sergeant!" Kim came to where I was sitting at the table setting my ice cream on the table. She stared at me. "Well, make a wish and blow out your candle silly!"

She grabbed my hand rubbing it with her thumb. "Shego, don't let her ruin your promotion. She doesn't deserve a person like you. She should have treated you like queen! Don't worry about her. You'll find someone who will treat you right. Just be patient."

I took Kim's hand kissing the back of it. I looked up and smiled at her. She's one of the few people who have the power to relax me. She's just so amazing. "Kim, thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm really glad you're here."

We finished our ice cream and made our way back to my apartment to watch a movie. She picked out some sappy romance movie that she insisted I watch with her. We both fall asleep. Somehow she ends lying on my chest in my arms. I moved a little bit to get up and go to bed but she stopped me. "What are you moving for?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

I moved some strands of hair out of her face. "We have to get to bed. You have school in the morning and I have work. You need your rest Princess; I don't want you exhausted in your labs."

She looked up at me locking eyes for a few seconds moving up higher on my body, "I like where I am right now." She tilted her head up to capture my lips. She tastes like sweet strawberries. Her lips are even better than I could have imagined; so soft and gentle. She put her head back on my chest and I whispered down to her, "I do, too, Princess. I really do."

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her making sure she was warm. I start to fall asleep wondering where Kim and I will go from here. I don't put too much though into it. Only time can tell and I can't wait…


End file.
